Family Always Comes First
by Liza Malrhea Knight
Summary: Rick and Evie have neglected their child for too long, not meaning too of course. Now that they are home from China they have some major bonding to do with their youngest child and only daughter. Abigail O'Connell. RandR Please
1. Chapter 1

Summary: While Rick and Evie O'Connell jet off to China and get entangled in an adventure with their son and defeat the Dragon Emperor , they seem to have forgotten one very important thing back home and don't realize how badly they messed up before it'

**Summary: While Rick and Evie O'Connell jet off to China and get entangled in an adventure with their son and defeat the Dragon Emperor , they seem to have forgotten one very important thing back home and don't realize how badly they messed up before it's too late.**

**This is not an adventure story, it's a story about family, love, and making the right decisions in life. Okay there is a LITTLE adventure.**

**Story takes place right after the 3****rd**** movie. Only one day after!**

**by the way I'm not sure of the Butlers name so I made one up. If you know it, please let me know.**

--Chapter one Part One!--

"I'm sure they wanted to be there Miss O'Connell." Spoke the low and proper voice of the faithful, and caring voice of the O'Connell family butler, 'Louis.' Of course Louis had a last name, but growing up as a child, you never asked for a last name, nor cared if anyone including yourself had a last name. It wasn't important after all.

Sighing softly to herself, seventeen year old Abigail O'Connell --the youngest of the O'Connell family -- just rested her forehead against the window of the car and just watched as each tree passed by quickly. "Sure," She muttered to her butler softly, her English accent not as proper as her mothers, but more sloppy. She found herself slowly beginning to talk like her father and brother, no matter how hard she tried.

Abigail was a bright girl, she made the top grades of the class and graduated from her classes with top honors. She was also a very athletic girl, she spent most of her time jogging, swimming, and rock climbing – well, when she wasn't in school at least --. Her hair was a light chestnut color and her eyes were as blue as the sky. She seemed to favor her mother in looks and smarts, but had her father's hard head and attitude.

"You know they didn't mean to miss your graduation ceremony." At this comment Abigail's head shot up and rage seemed to flood over her face.

"Didn't mean to miss it?" She fumed at Louis, her voice raising, "If they didn't mean to miss it then where the bloody hell are they? I mean I understand they had to take --" She paused for a moment, "—well what ever that thing was to China, but they still could have shown up! I worked my ass off to get these grades and this scholarship, and they don't even remember to come to the ceremony? It's bull shit Louis and you know it!" With that she flopped back into the seat and turned her tear filled eyes to the large house that they were quickly approaching.

"I know Miss O'Connell," Louis knew this would only escalade into a fight much worse, and with the O'Connell's all coming home tonight, he didn't want to add fire to the flame of anger she had burning inside of her. The rest of the ride until they reached the house was silent. Louis just kept watching Abigail blink back her tears as she clutched her diploma in her hand tightly. Once the vehicle came to a complete stop, Louis reached up to open the door for Abigail but it was too late! She reached up and slung the door open, as she leapt from the car she threw her book bag over her shoulder and raced into the house.

Flinging open the front door Abigail ran about two feet into the house before stopping and listening -- dead silence. Her anger only grew, but it was suppressed by the amount of sadness that filled her heart. It had been five long months since she had been home, and she was greeted to an empty home, no family, no hug, not one soul happy to see her return. "Welcome home Abi." She muttered before dropping her diploma to the stone floor and slowly making her way up the large steps to her room.

"Would you like any dinner Miss O'Connell?" Louis called as he walked into the house with a suitcase in his hand, followed by the driver; who had two more suitcases in his arms. Seeing the girl walk slowly up the steps with her head hung low, he felt his heart break a little; it had been this way since she was a child. Shaking her head no Louis turned to the driver and motioned for him to put the suitcase down by the door. Dropping the cases to the floor Louis quickly turned around and took one step before hearing a piece of paper crinkle beneath his feet. Looking down he saw Abigail's diploma, giving a loud sigh he bent over and picked it up off the floor. As he dusted it off he walked into the Master of the house's study, Rick O'Connell, after he dusted it off he laid it flat down on the desk top where he was sure Rick would see it when he came home.

--Part 2--

The sun had set and was replaced in the sky by the moon; the stars were as especially bright tonight and reflected off the small lake perfectly. Abigail loved the lake! For one, it was far from the house back in the woods, and two, she wrote some of the most beautiful poems in the large tree by the lake. Its branches would stretch out over the lake making a perfect spot for Abigail to sit and write.

Sitting with her back against the trunk of the tree Abigail just watched the stars, waiting for a shooting star. She would always wish on the first shooting star she saw, and she would wish for a ticket out of her boring, meaningless life. She knew it was depressing, she just wanted for once in her life to have a purpose in life, something to make her family notice her. Giving a loud grunt Abigail just slumped again against the ground and closed her eyes taking in the silence, and enjoying hearing the crickets chirp. The sounds of outdoors were more appealing than then silence of the house.

Right as she started enjoying the sounds of nature, she jumped up quickly with a fright at the sound of a car coming. It seemed to have come from no where, or was she just too lost in thought to hear it until it got right close to her. As the car got closer she knew it was her father's old top cut off truck. Abigail wasn't sure it was an Army truck or not. It was just loud! Jumping to her feet quickly Abigail began running off through the woods on her way back towards the house, in hopes to beat them there before they realize she was home. "Not like they would notice," She thought out loud to her self as she jumped over tree roots, limbs and other object on the ground.

--

--

At the mansion Louis stood by the door, waiting for the arrival of Rick and Evie O'Connell back home. He could hear in their car pulling down the large driveway. He quickly looked down at himself and straightened out his back jacket, he always was a bit of a neat freak when it came to his looks. Nothing wrong with looking professional right, even if he did work for the O'Connell's.

Hearing the loud talking of his employer, Rick, he stood up straight and placed his hands at his side. No sooner as he stood up right, the door was pushed open and Evie was the first one through the door, a large smile plastered to her face as she stumbled through the door laughing. Right behind her was her only and eldest son 'Alex', he looked a mess, all brused and beaten up. Then on his arm, a lady who Louis had never seen before. She was Chinese and very pretty, she had her dark hair pulled back into a pony tail and she was dressed in what looked like old traditional Chinese clothes. And of course, last but not least, Rick.

He was a little bruised up as well. "Hey there Louie!" Spoke Rick as he kicked the door shut with his foot, making it shut with a loud bang.

"Master O'Connell." Louis answered with a nod of the head before greeting Evie, Alex and his new friend. "This is Lin, she's gonna be staying here with us for a while. Think we can clean up Abbie's old room for her to stay in?" Rick asked taking off his coat and throwing it over a statue that stood by the door.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible Master O'Connell," Louis answered firmly.

"Why's that?"

"I'm afraid the room is already taken."

"By who?"

"Miss Abigail." At this Evie's smile faded and Rick had a confused look on his face. Why was she home?

"I thought she was in school, what's she doing here?" Rick asked as he ran his fingers through his messy light brown hair.

Louis frowned and sighed, how could he have forgotten. He now felt sorry for the youngest O'Connell, "Her schooling has ended. I reminded you before you left Sir." Louis said walking towards the door to go fetch their bags. "I'll fix up a room for Miss Lin here in a moment." And with that he left.

Rick glanced over to his wife who had her hands clasped over her mouth and nose. She looked up at him in pure terror. Rick stopped and thought for a moment then it hit him, he remembered, "Ahhh!" He groaned loudly lifting his left hand and smacking himself on the forehead. "Her graduation ceremony!" He groaned as he felt himself get a sudden headache.

"How could we have forgotten?" Evie asked out loud as guilt filled her heart. Her only daughter and she missed probably the most important day of her young life! The day she was no longer a student, but an adult!

Alex just glanced back between both parents and couldn't bring himself to understand why they were freaking out about a stupid ceremony. "It's not that big of a deal guys," He laughed, "I mean come on, you defeated the Dragon Emperor! That's much cooler then going to sit there at a boring Ceremony." He shrugged. "You saved the world, I'm sure she'll understand."

Hearing the door open behind them, Rick jumped and spun around to see Abigail slip through the door and close it softly behind her. As she looked up at him he just gave a small smile. "Hey Abbiegirl," He froze as she just gave him a blank look. "Uh --congratulations!" He blurted out, holding his arms out for a hug, and watched as Abigail's face went from blank to enraged when she noticed her brother!

"Of course it all makes sense now!" She thought looking back to her father. Sending him the most evil look he had ever seen, she pushed past him roughly, knocking him to the side as she did so, and ran up the steps not even saying a word to her parents or brother.

Rick just felt horrible about forgetting about his little girl's graduation, "I guess she won't understand." Alex said as Rick shot him a look which Alex got many times as a child, the 'Shut up now before I kill you!' look. With that Alex pulled Lin into the nearest room leaving Evie and Rick alone in the front entrance room.

"Rick," Evie muttered softly, "What are we going to do now? I don't know how to make this one right."

"Looks like I'm on damage control tonight." Rick muttered before walking up the steps after his daughter. "I'll talk to her," He called back to his wife before running after his daughter.

**A/ N--I know it's a short chapter but I'm tried and it's late. I swear the next one will be even better! PLEASE REVIEW!-- **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two -- This is how I feel

_**Chapter two -- This is how I feel**_

_**A/N: thanks to my first reader and reviewers! Just for you I put off sleep to continue the story just for you. I love reviews people. They give me a reason to keep up with my story. Also, I started thinking about people saying "Rick and Evie would NEVER forget their child like that." BUT ….just so you know this story is purely FICTION! ITS MADE UP! I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT ABIGAIL! I DON'T EVEN OWN HER LAST NAME! BUT I AM WILLING TO SELL HER TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER HAHA. JUST PLAYING. **_

Her heart was racing, her blood was boiling, her legs felt like they weighed about three hundred pounds each as she ran up the steps of her father's mansion. She took the first corner, which was a left, so fast she felt her shoes slide against the marble stone floor. Her tears had dried up and now were replaced with curses of rage towards her family members.

As she reached the dark wooden door that lead into her room she kicked it open with great force then before it could swing open all the way she grabbed it and with all her might, she slammed the door shut, making the paintings on her walls, and her mirror shake.

"Stupid no good bastards, mother fu.." She ranted out loud to herself (silencing herself on that last word) as she took her curly chestnut colored hair and pulled it back behind her head and out of her face. Reaching down to her nightstand she picked up a blue jewel incrusted hair clip her uncle had sent to her for her last birthday.

Once her hair was pinned back she grabbed a American baseball from the floor and started throwing it at the wall by the door, groaning to rambling to herself as she did so. "Dumb ass Alex," She growled tossing the ball at the wall with enough force that it bounced back to her. She caught it was ease and chucked it again at the wall. This was a form of exercise for her after all, well more of a stress release to be correct. "—always getting in the way of things." She went on not knowing her father had slowly cracked the door open making sure it was safe before he just barged in. "Attention hog," She growled throwing the ball once last time, but this time, at her lamp! The ball hit the lamp with such force that the lamp shattered.

Going up the steps after his daughter Rick could hear something banging against the wall. The sound grew louder when he got closer to her room. "I hope she not banging her head against the wall." He thought silently to himself as he reached the door that was now shut in his face. He glanced at the door and could see chips of wood missing from when she slammed the door shut. Also on the door he saw a shoe print, he couldn't help but smile at that. So much for prim and proper!

Reaching out and grabbing the gold door handle Rick gave it a silent twist and pushed the door open slowly, not going in. Oh lord no! He knew better than to just walk right on in a girls room. Found that out the hard way when Abigail had her first real boyfriend over. That was a sight that stuck with him forever.

Rick couldn't help but make a sickening face at the thought! Those images should have not been burned into his mind! Proof that God had a sense of humor. Snapping out of it, Rick slowly peeked his head in just in time to hear Abigail ranting about Alex. "Attention hog." He heard her growl followed by a loud glass shattering crash.

Once the noise died down a good bit Rick though it safe to enter the room. "Abbiegirl." He muttered walking into the room to see her lying stomach down on her large king size bed with the dark red sheets. He could tell by her sniffing and constant rubbing of her eyes, that she was crying. "Come on Abbiegirl," He pleaded, "you're mother and I are sorry we missed your graduation. We didn't mean to. Alex just needed our help."

"Of course he did." She spoke for the first time in months to her father. He was happy to hear her proper English accent slowly fading, but he was sad that her first words to him in so long were laced with bitterness and anger. "He always needs you to save his ass." She spoke again as Rick ventured deeper into what he called, dangerous territory, AKA his baby girl's room.

Rick sighed and sat himself down on the edge of the bed and reached out and started rubbing Abigail's back gently, praying her tears would stop. "I know we do a lot for him, and I'm sorry we haven't been there for you."

Abigail just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's just not fair—"

"I know it's not fair Abbiegirl, but we have too look out for both of you." Rick said cutting Abigail off before she could get another word out. This however hit the right button with her.

Abigail jumped up from the bed and landed in front of her father. "No dad!" She yelled out in pure rage, a rage that frightened Rick. "I don't mean it's not fair you spend more time with Alex, I mean it's not fair that you cant even make one day about me. Not even a whole day, just three hours. You and mom cant even make that." She vented almost to the point of tears. "Not even when we were little."

"Bullshit!" Rick yelped jumping to his feet. "We made plenty of time for you when you were growing up, remember that birthday party…..the uh--uh--uh." He strutted while snapping his fingers trying to think of a time.

"When dad, my fifth birthday, where you and mom threw me that pool party?" Giving Rick a quick roll of the eyes she cleared her throat, "Let's go ahead and get this out of the way. Fifth birthday, he knocked all my presents in the pool and cried for hours cause he thought you and mom were gonna kill him. So you sent everyone home and you spent the night teaching him now to shoot. Seventh birthday, you took us to the park, but then Alex fell off the monkey bars and hurt his arm. Mom rushed us to the doctor and I spent my birthday sitting in my room ALONE painting a picture for you, which you later threw away. Tenth birthday, all I wanted was some pizza with you, mom, and Uncle Jonathan. Alex didn't like the pizza so we had fish and chips, which I hate! And the birthday to top all birthdays, get ready for this, my last birthday you FORGOT it! All I got was this hair clip from Uncle Jonathan! And I just wanted you and mom to acknowledge the fact I was alive." Once she finished her little speech she gave a loud sigh and glanced to her father. "Shall I keep bring up things from my wonderful child hood. "

Rick just sat somewhat in a daze as all these images of Abbie's birthday being ruined by Alex doing something or getting hurt. Rick felt his guilt shoot through the roof. "Abbie….I" He shook his head not knowing what to say to her now.

"What hurts the most dad, is when I looked out in the crowd today and saw all my friends moms and dads watching their kids with such pride. I glanced down to the seat you and mom should have had, and they were empty. I was embarrassed," She said as tears flowed down her face. "Embarrassed by the fact that you cant even make one simple stop. It hurt when the only people who cares enough to come see the biggest day of my life, is the butler." She muttered then just turned and rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her.

She jumped into her large tub and curled up in the corner, her knees to her chest, and her head resting on her knees she just sobbed wildly into her hands. She couldn't believe she finally had the guts to tell them how she felt. It only took her HOW many years.

Rick stood outside the door listening to her cries and he felt his heart completely break in two. Placing his hand to the door, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out but, "I'm sorry Abigail." But it was too soft to hear through the door so he just turned around and made his way out of her room. Not knowing what to say. He was trying his best to be a good father but no one told him how to handle one kids, let alone two. And to top that, a boy and girl only a few years apart! He was trying! Swear he was trying!

As he pushed his way outside the door and back into the hall way only to be met by his wife who a sad look on her face when she saw the tears in his eyes. "As you can tell, that didn't go well." Rick shrugged before taking his wife by the arm and leading her down the steps to his own private study. Guns were mounted on the wall, stuck in corners and laid out across any surface that wasn't covered with books or maps, which of course he never looked at. Books and maps weren't really his thing, shooting things was more his style.

"Where did we go wrong Evie?" He asked flopping down in his large leather chair with Evie carefully and gracefully sitting herself on the desk top in front of him. "I mean, we tired so hard to protect her from all the things we went through, and what Alex went through, with the mummies and the people trying to kill us. And all we did was send her off to school and pushed her to get top grades and special classes, we missed her whole life."

"Perhaps while we were trying to protect her and get her into the best schools we lost track of what mattered, her child hood was spent home alone or in all year round schools because we were always off raiding tombs, and with the war, and my book writings. I guess we were not here for her when she needed us." Evie explained as she crossed her arms over her chest. It made her sick to know she spent her only daughter's childhood in tombs or off on a crazy adventure.

"But we were for Alex. He dropped out of one school after the other." Rick sighed mentally kicking himself for all this. "And how come we didn't notice what we were doing until now?" His own frustration with himself was now starting to outweigh his guilt and sadness.

"Just being overly busy I suppose."

"That isn't an excuse."

Evie just sat silent for a few moments, as if trying to find a way to resolve what went wrong. "Just because we weren't there for her childhood doesn't mean we can't be there for her adult life." Rick just scoffed and shrugged. "I know! Spend the day with her!" Evil said her voice rising in excitement, "Just you two tomorrow, I'm sure she'll love that!"

"And what are we gonna bond over exactly?"

"Hell I don't care," Evie shrugged, "Oh! I know! Take her shooting, you and Alex love shooting. That way you two and bond over that and the next day I'll take her somewhere."

Rick thought it over for a moment and wrinkled up his nose, why did he think this would turn out badly? The whole day alone with his hostile daughter? "Ya know I think this a bad idea."

"Why? Because she's angry with us?"

"No I just don't want to be alone in the woods with her being this hostile towards me while she has a gun."

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter sucked so badly! I swear the next chapters will be funny. And I'm sorry for ANY TYPOS! I know there might be a few, but its really late and I'm in some pain so please forgive me. If anyone cares to be my spell checker let me know haha. Enjoy.**


	3. Father Daughter Bonding

Chapter 3 – Father Daughter Bonding

_**Chapter 3 – Father Daughter Bonding**_

_**A/N : Come on people, reviews MAKE CHAPTERS! Thanks to my faithful reviewers! You guys inspire me to keep going on. IF you have any ideas let me know.**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated much, been busy planning out the sequel to this story. But be ready, there are only three more chapters to this story. **_

The night quickly turned into dawn, the moon was replaced by the sun, stars disappeared behind the bright blue sky, and the sounds of crickets were slowly replaced by the chirping of happy little birds.

The sky was clear, the flowers were blooming, the grass looked amazing, but to Rick O'Connell the day wasn't anything special. He hadn't slept for more then two hours the whole night as Abigail's words were forever burned into his mind. The actions from last night were playing over and over inside his head, almost like his own little movie, and he rated this one the worst movie he had ever seen!

The feeling of guilt only grew the more he let his mind keep going over what was said. Glancing over to his wife who rested peacefully beside him, he let out a low yet deep sigh. He was quickly thrown from his thoughts as he heard a door from down stairs open. Giving a quick glance at his watch that was fastened around his left wrist, he glanced at the time, six in the morning, right on the dot! Quickly jumping from the bed, he rushed across the room and pulled the large dark blue curtains back so he could see out the window.

It seemed as soon as he looked out the window he heard the door shut softly. Squinting his eyes so they could adjust to the light, he then saw Abigail jumping down the steps of the house to the gravel driveway, Louis right on her heels. Abigail was dressed in black slacks, and a red shirt with short sleeves that had Egyptian symbols printed on it that her mother brought back to her from Egypt on their last "adventure."

Rick watched with an arched eyebrow as Abigail turned to face the butler and tossed her brown backpack over her left shoulder and whispered to Louis who just handed her a large brown bag that looked like one of Rick's sacks that he puts it guns in. What is Abigail doing with his gun bag? Does she have his guns? Is she in trouble? Is she going to kill some one?

Cursing under his breath, Rick flew across the room getting dressed in the same old dirty clothes he wore from yesterday. Once he was dressed and struggling to put his shoes on as he hobbled down the steps towards the front door he saw Louis coming back in the front door. "Louis!" He yelled tripping over his own feet as his sock got caught on the last step. "Oof!" Rick went flying across the lobby of the house and hit the cold marble floor with a thud and slid all the way to Louis' feet.

"Yes Master O'Connell?" Louis asked not even turning his eyes to his boss as he lay at his feet, sprawled on the floor.

"Ow," Rick groaned as he slowly picked himself up from the floor and slipped his last shoe on, ignoring the new large hole in his sock. "Where—" He started but tried to catch his breath. "Where did Abbie go? Why did she have my guns?"

"Miss O'Connell went for a horse ride down to the lake for the morning and in the bag she had—" Louis started but before he could finish Rick was already out the door.

Jumping down the steps he saw Abigail riding her large black mare into the woods and disappearing. "ABIGAIL!" Rick yelled as loud as he could but she was already too far gone to hear his cries. "Shit," He cursed running towards the stable. He was going after her dammit, he didn't like the way this looked at all. Rushing into the stable, making all the horses' heads shoot up in fear at the sudden new noise, he grabbed the first horse he saw. It was a large white horse that belonged to Evie. Reaching to his left, he grabbed the saddle and reins and quickly began getting the horse ready to chase down Abigail.

"Master O'Connell," Louis yelled running, well, hobbling after Rick, who had already mounted the horse and urged the horse to run. "Rick you don't understand!" Louis called again but Rick paid him no mind.

Evie who had woken up from all the screaming and fussing Rick and the butler were doing, ran outside in her black night gown and fuzzy slippers. Her hair was in a mess, thrown all about but some how it still held it's natural curl beautifully. "Rick!" She yelled to her beloved husband, obviously worried about her daughter who all the screaming was about, but it was too late, Rick had taken off through the woods after his daughter. "Louis!" She called rushing up to the butler, "What's going on? Is Abigail alright?" Her face was as white as the horse which Rick had just rode off on. Evie didn't like the fact that when Rick would freak out and take off like that, it meant one of his loved one's were in trouble.

Louis couldn't help but put a large white toothed smile on his face. "Aw now don't you worry Madame," He chuckled as he took Evie by the arm and lead her back towards the house, "I have something extremely interesting to tell you."

Abigail always enjoyed riding early in the morning, the air still moist from the morning condensation, the wind in her hair as it flew freely behind her, making her feel like a goddess. The bird's just waking up, and the crown jewel of this morning ride, the personal time she got to spend with just herself! It was amazing! Gave her time to think, and plan out her life goals in which she would be fulfilling in only a few more days.

The only had thing about her plan's would be telling her parents that she wasn't taking up her place at Cambridge, but following in some one else's footsteps. Abigail dreaded telling them that all she worked for in school was now no good to her. She actually wasn't too worried about her quitting her schooling now and following her dreams, she was worried about her fathers reaction! Knowing how he loved to fly off the handle, he would more than likely lock her in her room and patrol the room with a loaded gun in one hand and a sword in the other.

Abigail chuckled to herself at the image of her father marching back and forth by her bedroom door like a soldier guarding her door with his life. Then the real life hit her, like a brick hit's the pavement when thrown from a three story bedroom window, hard and painful! They wouldn't care, they never cared how well she did in school, so why would they give two shits about her running off to make a life of her own.

Being neglected all those years made her see things in a different light, made her question her life and goals as it were. What was she doing all that hard work for? Approval from her parent's that's what! Yet, sadly, it back fired on her. It took a stranger to point out what life really meant, 'Life is only life when you're out living it, not reading it away!' Yes, very inspiring words of wisdom from this stranger! You can always find words of inspiration in the oddest of places, such as the bathroom wall in the school. Who ever carved those words into the bathroom wall, to Abigail, was the smartest person she knew!

Snapping out of her own little world, Abigail pulled at the reins making her horse come to a slow stop. Jumping from the saddle that was mounted on the horses back, Abigail tied the reins to a fallen tree branch, making sure her horse had enough to munch on while she was tied up. Once the knot was secure, Abigail walked to the left side of her horse and unhooked the large gun bag and pulled it from the saddle and tossed it over her shoulder and started stomping off through the woods towards the lake.

Her heart filled when she heard the sound of the water moving against the rocks, and the sound of water running down stream was amazing to her! It was the little things like that she loved so much. Once she reached the lake she dropped the brown bag to the rocky ground and stretched her arms over her head and just took in the smell of water and nature.

"Abigail!" Her eyes shot open wide with terror as she heard the voice of her father approaching it.

"Piss it!" She groaned turning around to see her father burst through the limbs and bushes towards her, pistol in hand and sweat running down his face. "Holy shit!" She yelped jumping back as he ran at her. "What in Ra's name are you doing here?" She yelled as she watched Rick look around as if looking for some one to fight.

Once Rick saw there was nothing to be worried about, he put his gun away and turned his angry glance towards his daughter who just placed her hands on her hips and returned the look. "What the hell are you doing here missy?" He asked, anger dripping from his voice.

"I'm enjoying my time home," She answered her tone matching his, making his anger only grow. "What, might I ask, made you follow me here and scare me half to death and run at me with your pistol drawn?"

"I thought you were up to something," Hey! At least it was the truth!

What did he mean up to something? "Even if I was 'up to something,' –" She mocked him bringing up her hands and using the quotation sign as she spoke, "I don't see how it's any of your damn business!"

Rick bit his lower lip in anger, to keep him from yelling out at her any louder. "I'm your father! It's my 'damn business' where ever you go, and with my gun back no less!" He growled bringing up his hands and mocking her actions.

"Since when?" She asked softly to herself. It seemed to her it was a little late for him to just now start acting like a father. "I'm fishing, there are fishing rods in there, bait, and yes if you must know; a few guns because I believe in always being prepared. Shockingly, something I got from you." With that she walked over to the bag and started pulling out two fishing rods, a box full of bait, and another box that had her lunch in it. Once she sat all those items on the ground she started pulling out the guns, a shotgun, and four pistols. She did love to be prepared incase some one did try to attack her. She was ready.

Rick swallowed hard and suddenly, once again, felt like an ass. "Oh," He whispered looking down to his feet. "I just saw you leaving with my gun bag and wanted to make sure you were alright."

Abigail just rolled her eyes and said nothing as she started baiting the hook of her fishing poll. Trying her best to ignore the now awkward situation they now found themselves in.

"So…" Rick tried walking over to her and kneeling down beside her. "You fish?"

"Yea,"

"When did you lean?" Abigail just gave a small deep sigh and turned to face her father.

"Louis taught me when I came home three summer's ago. You and mom were off visiting Jonathan."

Rick gave a small smile and picked up the extra poll, "Ya know, I never got the hang of this fishing thing." He muttered trying to make a decent conversation.

Abigail wrinkled up her nose knowing what he was really asking, he wanted to stay here and try his 'BONDING' thing with her. Looking down at her hands as she stuck the live cricket on the hook she stood up and handed it to her father. "I guess I could show you how to fish if you wanted me to." She said with no emotion in her voice.

"Oh." He said jumping to his feet and shaking his head, "I'm sure you don't wanna waste your day with me." He declined the poll. Truth be told, he was dying for her to ask him to stay ONE more time so he wouldn't sound so desperate.

Rolling her eyes once more Abigail just shook her head, "No, I—" she stopped and took a deep breath, "I want you to stay, I mean, it wont bother me if you did, I mean…" She rambled then shoved the poll in his arms. "Oh for heavens sake, take the damn poll, DAD." She smirked then reached down to pick up the spare rod.

Rick felt his heart jump inside of him! She wanted him to stay? This was amazing! This would be the most time he had spent with his little girl in years! And the fact they could bond over fishing was even better! Maybe after today she wouldn't hate him so much. Seeing her smirk made him smile. It was nice to see an emotion on her face besides anger and sadness.

Moments soon turned to hours, the sun rose higher in the sky and Rick and Abigail were actually having a, dare I say it, a nice time just fishing (Even if they were not doing much talking, and Abigail's voice still had a bit of annoyance in it). Of course Rick wasn't any good at it. Abigail had caught at least five fish, and all he had caught was a smelly old boot and a baby fish which he had to throw back. "You have to lead the bait," Abigail coached as she stomped through the cold water towards her father; both were in the water of the close by river up to their knees the water was forceful but not enough to knock them off their feet. "You see that school of bass?" She asked pointing about five feet a head of them.

"Yea," Rick nodded watching the fish fight over the bug that landed on the surface of the water. "What about them?"

"Toss the bait in the middle of those fish and one will surely take the bait." She said as if everyone knew this little fact of information.

Rick just nodded again and gave one light cast making the bait clad hook land right in the middle of the fish. "Now start to reel it in slowly, give it a jerk every now and then to make it look alive." Abigail said as she watched her father slowly start to improve at fishing. How in this whole family, was she the only one who knew how to fish?

Doing as she told, Rick started turning to reel on the rod until finally he felt the line give a hard tug, making him almost drop the new rod in the water. "Ah!" He yelped holding the rod tighter, "I think I got one!"

"Good!" Abigail yelped as well, his first real fish! "Now reel him in, but slowly! You don't wanna pop the line and lose him!" She cheered her father on as he carefully started to reel the fish towards them. "Good, good!" Abigail smiled watching as the fish put up a good fight, not as good as her father's of course but a good one.

"I got him!" Rick growled as the fish got closer and closer. It seemed as soon as the fish got to their feet the line popped! Rick flew back into Abigail knocking them both into the icy cold water below them. Abigail yelped before the water consumed her, sending her crashing to the rocks below her, her father landing on top of her, crushing her deeper into the rocks. The current from the river into the lake quickly pulled her tiny frame out deeper and further down the river, knocking her about the rocks and fallen tree trunks in the water. She cringed as she felt the stick's jab her in the sides, and the rocks cut her clothes and slice her skin slightly, enough to make her bleed a bit, she could feel the warm liquid leave her body as the cold water crushed down around her.

Rick quickly resurfaced and started laughing. "Well that one got away," He laughed and turned to look for his daughter. "Abbigirl?" He asked looking around for her but she was no where to be seen. "ABBIE!" He yelled as fear took over him. He quickly dropped to his knees and started feeling around on the bottom of the river for his little girl.

All he felt under his hands were cool rocks, sticks, and dirt. His heart started to race as he quickly stood up. "ABIGAIL!" He called feeling his heart stop beating. Where was she? Hopefully he didn't hurt her when he fell on her. Rick looked further down the river as the current started to pick up still no sign of his daughter "ABBIE!" He called once more sure she was hurt.

As he looked to his left he saw her quickly resurface and start gasping for air. "Dad," She groaned trying her best to stand but the water had grown too strong the further out she got. "Da—" She tried to call again but the current sucked her back beneath the surface.

"Abigail!" He whispered quickly running out of the water and down the bank trying to catch up with the current that had a hold of his daughter. "Hold on." He yelled as she slowly started to resurface and go back under. Watching her get pulled out of his sight again, Rick suddenly thought he might lose her today. Tears swelled up in his eyes, but the vision of her drowning made him push himself that much harder. However he couldn't stop the visions of Evie dying that day she was stabbing by that bitch, what's her name? Well it didn't matter, but all Rick feel was how felt when he lost Evie for that moment. He didn't want to feel that way again! Once he got close to her he leapt into the water and started swimming with the current to reach Abigail who was fighting to stay above the water.

Abigail felt her whole body shaking as her legs grew tired of fighting against the current. She could only hear the sound of the roaring water around her. Closing her eyes tightly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her stomach and waist, pulling her above the water making her cough and gasp for air. "I got you," She heard her father's raspy, tired, breathless voice mutter in her ear as he used all his might to pull them both to the river bank.

Abigail held on to her father for dear life knowing she didn't want to slip from his grip, he was stronger than she was, so he could pull them both to the bank easier then she could. Abigail gasped after each large wave of water crashed down on her head making her feel like she was slipping out of his grip.

Rick felt Abigail shifting in his arms with each blow of water. He just tightened his grip around her and pulled her to the bank. Once he was able to stand up straight, he lifted Abigail up from the water and cradled her in his arms and held her tight to his chest, making sure he didn't drop her. He then realized how light she was. No wonder the water sucked her out like that!

Rushing her to dry land, he sat her down on a large rock gently and started pushing the hair out of her face quickly to make sure she was alright. Coughing, gagging, and taking deep breaths of air, Abigail did her best to sit up right. She felt her hair being pushed out of her face and when she felt the cold wet hair leave her eyes and slowly opened them and saw her father face to face with her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Any broken bones?" Rick fussed over her checking her for any bones sticking out. "Your side is bleeding," He whispered as he saw the little bit of blood oozing from her side.

"I'm fine," She shook her head trying to pick herself up from the ground. "Just cold," She whispered. With out saying another word Rick lifted her from the rook and rushed back through the woods to their stuff. Once he reached their stuff he sat her on the ground lightly and picked up his jacket that was draped over a tree limb. He ran back to her and carefully placed the jacket over her shoulders and started rubbing her arms, trying to warm her up. "I'm fine dad," She protested pushing his hands away.

Silence filled the air as the two just sat there staring at the ground not knowing what to say to one another. This was an awkward moment for them, what do you say to some one who almost drowned? What do you say to some one who saved your life?

Abigail glanced up at her father and sighed softly, "Thanks dad," She muttered as his head shot up to look her in the face. When their eyes met Abigail just looked away again.

"Father's duties," Was his only reply.

Abigail's head shot up and she glared at him. Duties? What the hell does that mean? "Obligation sucks doesn't it dad," She snapped before jumping to her feet, making Rick jump back and fall to the ground lightly. She took off his jacket and threw it at him.

Rick groaned and wrinkled up his nose. "That's not what I meant!" He defended himself knowing he just mucked up big time with that comment! How could he make it sound like a job to save his daughter? "I just didn't know what to say that's all! Incase you haven't noticed, it's hard to have a conversation with you when you hate me so much!"

Quickly grabbing her things she untied her horse and mounted it quickly. "I never said I hate you! I resent you! There is a difference!" She yelled back before taking off through the woods. "I didn't ask you to follow me! I sure as HELL didn't ask you to save me either if it was such an inconvenience to you."

"That's not what I meant you hard headed ass!" Once she left his sight he just growled and kicked the stump, ignoring the sharp pain shooting up his leg. "This just keeps getting better and better!" He moaned to himself before putting on his jacket and mounting the horse and slowly making his way back home "She's defiantly my daughter." He groaned riding towards his house.

_**A/N You know I had to add a little bit of drama in there. LOL Couldn't help it. REVIEW! Makes you wonder if she'll ever forgive him. And I'm sorry I just don't care for this chapter to much….but I was drawing a blank and didn't know what to do. So please don't bad review me, every story is allowed one horrible chapter and I use this as mine! Haha**_.


	4. AN

A/N::

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in years, but I lost my password for this account. -_- I was kinda pissed about that. I just wanted to let you know I WILL be finishing this story if anyone still wants to read it.

Thank you all for the reviews!


End file.
